Tenchi Americana!
by JDHGamer
Summary: Now in one easy to find story, and each chapter is an episode. Episode 4 is complete!
1. Episode 1

JDHGamer Presents…  
Tenchi Americana!  
  
Theme song  
Written by DJGamer  
To be sung by someone with a signing voice like Ayumi Hamasaki's, if not Ayumi herself.  
  
It's a brand new day  
With new things to learn  
New things to say  
New twists and turns  
  
Yesterday has passed  
And now it's become a memory  
It happened all to fast  
But that's the way things have to be  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
If the day is dull or sad  
I have to say it's not so bad  
Instead of drowning in my sorrows  
I simply wait until tomorrow  
  
Because bad times can be forgotten  
And the good times can be remembered  
Even when I feel rotten  
I know that wont last forever  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
New things aren't so bad  
Although some things can be sad  
I don't feel too mad  
Because why shouldn't I be glad?  
  
To live every day  
Not knowing what will happen next  
I live for every day  
Because good times are the best  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day!  
  
Episode 01: "Honeymoon in Hawaii"  
  
When they finally arrived at the hotel, they were too tired to do anything more intimate than sleeping in each other's arms (although they managed to get a little sleep on the plane, the day's events just knocked them out, the flight attendants had some trouble waking them up when they arrived).  
Mayuka, of course, was in a separate room; she was the only family member they took along (they would never in a million years take Ayeka and Ryoko along, they'd probably ruin it, intentionally or unintentionally).  
The next morning they went out to take in the sites of Hawaii.  
  
Meanwhile, in California Washu and company were working on a giant teleportation pad to move the house to a piece of land in America. Smaller, but still pretty big pieces were transported through a generic portal (is it even possible for a portal to be generic?). She had cranes lifting the pieces out of the portal and onto the ground both the portal here and the portal back in Japan would disintegrate right after the teleportation completed (since it would be very weird having a portal right underneath the foundation of the building, and a bit scary to be sure).  
  
In Hawaii, Tenchi, Sakuya and Mayuka were on a helicopter over the volcanoes, staring in awe…  
"Awwwwwww!!!"  
No, I mean AWE, A-W-E!  
"Sorry," they said, "Oooooooooo!!!!"  
That's better (and stolen from George of the Jungle, I know).  
  
Then, Ryoko and Ayeka were in Las Vegas gambling their lives away with their converted American money. Finally, Kiyone managed to drag them out of there. She KNEW that a little vacation in Las Vegas was a bad idea. So the rest of the time they drove around Los Angeles and Hollywood.  
  
In the meantime, Tenchi and family were having fun on a beach relaxing. Sakuya was getting a (much-needed) tan, Tenchi was lounging around, and Mayuka was building a sand castle.  
  
Then, there was Washu, the workers were having trouble putting the parts into place, Washu rolled her eyes at the imperfection.  
  
We're just jumping all over the place, aren't we? Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Kiyone were watching an anime film at one of the local theaters. Fortunately, they had some kind of universal translator that Washu invented and the only different was the voices were different and strangely out-or-sinc.  
  
Then in Hawaii, the Masaki family was enjoying a show with some hula-dancers (or whatever the heck they're called).  
Over their honeymoon they went to the Observatory atop Mauna Kea, 'Akaka Falls, Honaunau National Historical Park, the U.S.S. Arizona Memorial at Pearl Harbor, Aloha Tower, they saw Linkin Park in a concert at The Waikiki Shell, the Mission Houses Museum, the Sea Life Park, Iolani Palace, Wailua Falls, Waimea Canyon, and Wailau Valley, amongst some other tourist spots (thanks to Hawaii.com for information on cool places Tenchi and co. might go). With all that done, they got ready to head to California.  
  
In the meantime, Washu was having her workers on overtime trying to finish constructing the portal before everyone got there. She got it transported right on time.  
"Wow! You actually got our house here!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
"How many times must I remind you that I'm the greatest scientist in the universe?"  
"At least a million."  
  
You guessed it, meanwhile…but this time somewhere in outer space…someone is watching…  
"The greatest scientist in the universe…but for how long? I have been 2nd best for as long as I remember, but soon…very soon…I think that's going to change. Gwahahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Next Episode (Ryoko's voice): Tenchi and Sakuya's first day in College, and look at their guide! He's so…handsome! But why does Ayeka always feel the same way about the men I find attractive? Is it a curse? Or is it some way to keep us fighting to get a man in all sorts of hilarious ways? Oh yes, and Mayuka's going to high school and immediately makes a friend. Check it out in "First day of School".  
  
JDHGamer: How poetic that my first day of school (in my Senior year, anyway) is coming up tomorrow, and I might just be typing that chapter then. (But I think I might do the next chapter later today, since I have plenty of time and want to get a lot of episodes done by tomorrow, because when school starts I wont have as much time. Also expect the next episode to be more interesting and it will feature new characters and developments. Trust me. ;)  
  
Official Links:  
Official Website: http://draconic.xtremezero.net/jdhgtu  
Sakuya Kumashiro's Message Board: http://pub80.ezboard.com/bsakuyakumashiro 


	2. Episode 2

JDHGamer Presents…  
Tenchi Americana!  
  
Theme song  
Written by DJGamer  
To be sung by someone with a signing voice like Ayumi Hamasaki's, if not Ayumi herself.  
  
It's a brand new day  
With new things to learn  
New things to say  
New twists and turns  
  
Yesterday has passed  
And now it's become a memory  
It happened all to fast  
But that's the way things have to be  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
If the day is dull or sad  
I have to say it's not so bad  
Instead of drowning in my sorrows  
I simply wait until tomorrow  
  
Because bad times can be forgotten  
And the good times can be remembered  
Even when I feel rotten  
I know that wont last forever  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
New things aren't so bad  
Although some things can be sad  
I don't feel too mad  
Because why shouldn't I be glad?  
  
To live every day  
Not knowing what will happen next  
I live for every day  
Because good times are the best  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day!  
  
Episode 2: First Day of School  
  
Now that everyone is in America, well…there's a bit of a problem, Sasami and Mayuka have to go to school, and Tenchi and Sakuya obviously have been enrolled in college, so now this episode needs to cover three different stories, which is going to be a bit crazy. Anyway, let's start with the oldest and work our way down to the youngest, shall we?  
"Hello, my name is Nate, and I'm here to introduce you not only to this school, but to some aspects of the American culture. I've been told you speak English."  
"Well, technically, we don't…but we've got this inventor friend who made us some universal translator devices."  
"Must be one of those obsessive Star Trek fans or something."  
"Star Trek?"  
"They do have some kind of translation of Star Trek in Japan, it's a phenomenon here, I've heard it's translated in different places, I'm pretty sure I have. Not %100, but I'm sure."  
"I've heard of it," Sakuya said, "But I've never really watched it."  
"I bet that inventor friend either's watched it, or just happened to come up with the same name, it's pretty basic, I guess…anyway, at least I can understand what you say, and visa versa, I suppose that's all that matters."  
"There aren't any classes on your schedule for awhile, I'll show you around campus."  
  
Meanwhile…Ayeka and Ryoko where in the area, and they were planning just to see how Sakuya and Tenchi were doing.  
"I can't believe you talked me into this, you know he can't belong to either of us now, we're just his friends." Ayeka said.  
"I know, I just want to check up on him, see how he's adapting here." Ryoko replied.  
"He practically just got here! I don't think he's going to be adapting right away."  
"Whatever! I don't have an ulterior motive, okay! I just want to see how he's doing as a FRIEND!"  
"First we invade his privacy as suitors, then we invade his privacy as 'friends'."  
"Oh, shut up! Shhh! Here he comes…"  
They saw him walking around with Sakuya and…wait! Who's this other guy!  
"Who's that guy that's with him?"  
"I don't know but he's GORGEOUS!"  
"Goodness you're right! Almost as handsome as Lord Tenchi!"  
"Close enough for me!"  
"What do you mean, YOU? I saw him first!"  
"Oh, come on! We both saw him at once!"  
"I think I deserve to be the one who talks to him first."  
"No, I'm faster, I'm going to talk to him first!"  
As the argument continued, Tenchi noticed them and groaned.  
"I hope this isn't about me, but if it isn't that means they've found something new to fight over…"  
"Excuse me, ladies…" Nate said, they both stopped suddenly and stared at him with dreamy looks in their eyes.  
"Yes?" they both said at once.  
"What the heck are you two fighting about?"  
"Um…uh…um…owww!!!" Ayeka said, before having her foot stomped by Ryoko.  
"Nothing, really. Say, you wouldn't happen to not have a girlfriend, would you?"  
"Well, I don't currently…and why did you just step on that other girls foot?"  
"Oh, I did?" Ryoko said, innocently, "Clumsy me!"  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!"  
"I think your friend believes it was intentional…"  
"Oh, come on Ayeka! Why would I do a thing like that on purpose?"  
"I can think of a few reasons!"  
"Girls, girls…you can't be fighting…over me?"  
"I'd bet you a lot of money they are." Tenchi said.  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" both Ayeka and Ryoko said at the same time.  
"You know these two?"  
"They used to fight over me all the time…trust me…try to ignore them…okay, maybe that's not an option…um, maybe give them a chance?"  
"Yes, give us…I mean, give me a chance!" Ryoko said.  
"I think he meant both of us."  
"I think he used a metaphor which meant 'me'!"  
"I think he meant both of you now you're out-voted."  
"I'd prefer you two not fight so much and let the poor guy get to know you two so he can decide which he likes best, and I know that's not going to stop you from trying to decide for yourselves which one is best, because you two just aren't the ones to stop until it's crammed into your heads that it's HOPELESS!"  
"Look, I'll give you each a try when I have some time, okay? But for them moment I have to show Tenchi and Sakuya around."  
"Right." They both said at the same time.  
Then the group of free walked away.  
"I think he looked at me a lot more than you did."  
Here we go again…  
  
Meanwhile…at the High School, it's lunchtime…  
  
Mayuka doesn't know quite where to sit…there's so many places! Then she sees a guy sitting alone at a table, he has brown hair with bangs that go down to his forehead, and wears glasses. He has a bit of an overbite and his smile is a reminder that he needs to get braces sometime. His buck-teeth tend to stick out a little, even when his mouth is closed. Mayuka, caring not so much about looks as for the fact that this guy is sitting by himself, decided to sit across from him on the table.  
Justin was an orphan, and wasn't exactly what you would call "popular", in fact, he was the school outcast. He ate his sack lunch while looking down. He heard gasps around the cafeteria; he looked up to see a pretty-looking Asian girl with…blue hair? It looked natural, which was odd…he'd never heard of hair that was naturally colored blue before…but he decided not to ask about it.  
"Hi." Mayuka said.  
"Um…hello…" he replied, being the only one noticing that people where staring at a the pretty girl who just sat across from and started conversing with, the most unpopular guy in the entire school.  
"My name's Mayuka, what's yours?"  
"Um…Justin."  
"That's a nice name."  
"Yeah, sure…"  
"Why are you sitting here by yourself."  
"Why do you think everyone is staring at us?" With that, the students who were staring turned back to what they were doing before.  
"I don't see anyone staring at us." Mayuka said, looking around.  
"Yeah, because they realized I knew they were watching."  
"I've heard that Americans are different, but I didn't know about this stuff."  
"It's called the polarity system, and I'm at the bottom of it. I haven't seen you around so I assume you're new here."  
"Yeah, daddy just moved here a couple days ago."  
"Well, you may have made a mistake sitting across from me like this…but, well, if we become associated with each other it could go somewhere…I mean, you're so good-looking I doubt that what you're doing right now will effect you so much as it will effect me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The fact that I'm associated with you could gain me some popularity, not that I care so much…but it would be nice…and I think that you must have as good character as you have looks, just to sit across from a guy like me, you must be one of those people who gives a damn about people, or something…"  
"I guess…you just looked like you needed some company…"  
"Yeah, I suppose it's obvious."  
"Do you have any family or anything?"  
"I look like an only child, don't I? It's true, but more than that…I'm an orphan."  
"Orphan?"  
"My parents died, although not too long ago. A jury said I could live on my own, and I wanted to…but I just lost my job…and rent's coming up…I don't know what I'm going to do…"  
"You could live with us…"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind, we've got tons of rooms."  
"What about your mother, or do you have one?"  
"Kinda, she didn't give birth to me, though…"  
"What, your father was divorced or something?"  
"No, I was genetically engineered by some little fury woman…"  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Why would I joke about a thing like that?"  
"Well, paranormal phenomenon might explain why your blue hair looks so natural."  
"Natural?"  
"Like it's the hair you were born with."  
"Of course I was born with it, silly!"  
"You don't know much about American culture do you…are you from China?"  
"Japan."  
"That's weird…I thought Japanese culture had even more people with died hair than ours does…"  
  
And in the Elementary school…it's recess (oh, those were the days!)  
  
"Hey! You're new here, aren't you?" a kid said.  
"Yeah, my name's Sasami, what's yours?"  
"Chad."  
"Well hi Chad. Want to play hopscotch?"  
"Sure."  
  
Meanwhile, Ayeka and Ryoko were still fighting over which one of them Nate looked at more often…  
  
Next Episode (Sakuya's voice): Mayuka brings home a surprise, and what does "Daddy" have to say about it? And who's this guy that seems to have a grudge with Washu? We'll find out in the next episode of Tenchi Americana!  
  
JDHGamer: I had sooooo many new characters to introduce, mostly love-interests, but expect to see a few female characters emerge in the next episode, plus the villain that this series will at least start out with. So I'll cya next episode, and wish me luck for tomorrow is the first day of my senior year in high school. Also, my website has been update with an "About the Author" section that is really cool, be sure to check it out, it's the official website for the JDHGamer Tenchi Universe!  
http://draconic.xtremezero.net/jdhgtu  
And the message board: http://pub80.ezboard.com/bsakuyakumashiro 


	3. Episode 3

JDHGamer Presents…  
Tenchi Americana!  
  
Theme song  
Written by DJGamer  
To be sung by someone with a signing voice like Ayumi Hamasaki's, if not Ayumi herself.  
  
It's a brand new day  
With new things to learn  
New things to say  
New twists and turns  
  
Yesterday has passed  
And now it's become a memory  
It happened all to fast  
But that's the way things have to be  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
If the day is dull or sad  
I have to say it's not so bad  
Instead of drowning in my sorrows  
I simply wait until tomorrow  
  
Because bad times can be forgotten  
And the good times can be remembered  
Even when I feel rotten  
I know that wont last forever  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
New things aren't so bad  
Although some things can be sad  
I don't feel too mad  
Because why shouldn't I be glad?  
  
To live every day  
Not knowing what will happen next  
I live for every day  
Because good times are the best  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
Be it what it may  
It's a brand new day!  
  
Episode 2: First Day of School  
  
Now that everyone is in America, well…there's a bit of a problem, Sasami and Mayuka have to go to school, and Tenchi and Sakuya obviously have been enrolled in college, so now this episode needs to cover three different stories, which is going to be a bit crazy. Anyway, let's start with the oldest and work our way down to the youngest, shall we?  
"Hello, my name is Nate, and I'm here to introduce you not only to this school, but to some aspects of the American culture. I've been told you speak English."  
"Well, technically, we don't…but we've got this inventor friend who made us some universal translator devices."  
"Must be one of those obsessive Star Trek fans or something."  
"Star Trek?"  
"They do have some kind of translation of Star Trek in Japan, it's a phenomenon here, I've heard it's translated in different places, I'm pretty sure I have. Not %100, but I'm sure."  
"I've heard of it," Sakuya said, "But I've never really watched it."  
"I bet that inventor friend either's watched it, or just happened to come up with the same name, it's pretty basic, I guess…anyway, at least I can understand what you say, and visa versa, I suppose that's all that matters."  
"There aren't any classes on your schedule for awhile, I'll show you around campus."  
  
Meanwhile…Ayeka and Ryoko where in the area, and they were planning just to see how Sakuya and Tenchi were doing.  
"I can't believe you talked me into this, you know he can't belong to either of us now, we're just his friends." Ayeka said.  
"I know, I just want to check up on him, see how he's adapting here." Ryoko replied.  
"He practically just got here! I don't think he's going to be adapting right away."  
"Whatever! I don't have an ulterior motive, okay! I just want to see how he's doing as a FRIEND!"  
"First we invade his privacy as suitors, then we invade his privacy as 'friends'."  
"Oh, shut up! Shhh! Here he comes…"  
They saw him walking around with Sakuya and…wait! Who's this other guy!  
"Who's that guy that's with him?"  
"I don't know but he's GORGEOUS!"  
"Goodness you're right! Almost as handsome as Lord Tenchi!"  
"Close enough for me!"  
"What do you mean, YOU? I saw him first!"  
"Oh, come on! We both saw him at once!"  
"I think I deserve to be the one who talks to him first."  
"No, I'm faster, I'm going to talk to him first!"  
As the argument continued, Tenchi noticed them and groaned.  
"I hope this isn't about me, but if it isn't that means they've found something new to fight over…"  
"Excuse me, ladies…" Nate said, they both stopped suddenly and stared at him with dreamy looks in their eyes.  
"Yes?" they both said at once.  
"What the heck are you two fighting about?"  
"Um…uh…um…owww!!!" Ayeka said, before having her foot stomped by Ryoko.  
"Nothing, really. Say, you wouldn't happen to not have a girlfriend, would you?"  
"Well, I don't currently…and why did you just step on that other girls foot?"  
"Oh, I did?" Ryoko said, innocently, "Clumsy me!"  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!"  
"I think your friend believes it was intentional…"  
"Oh, come on Ayeka! Why would I do a thing like that on purpose?"  
"I can think of a few reasons!"  
"Girls, girls…you can't be fighting…over me?"  
"I'd bet you a lot of money they are." Tenchi said.  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" both Ayeka and Ryoko said at the same time.  
"You know these two?"  
"They used to fight over me all the time…trust me…try to ignore them…okay, maybe that's not an option…um, maybe give them a chance?"  
"Yes, give us…I mean, give me a chance!" Ryoko said.  
"I think he meant both of us."  
"I think he used a metaphor which meant 'me'!"  
"I think he meant both of you now you're out-voted."  
"I'd prefer you two not fight so much and let the poor guy get to know you two so he can decide which he likes best, and I know that's not going to stop you from trying to decide for yourselves which one is best, because you two just aren't the ones to stop until it's crammed into your heads that it's HOPELESS!"  
"Look, I'll give you each a try when I have some time, okay? But for them moment I have to show Tenchi and Sakuya around."  
"Right." They both said at the same time.  
Then the group of free walked away.  
"I think he looked at me a lot more than you did."  
Here we go again…  
  
Meanwhile…at the High School, it's lunchtime…  
  
Mayuka doesn't know quite where to sit…there's so many places! Then she sees a guy sitting alone at a table, he has brown hair with bangs that go down to his forehead, and wears glasses. He has a bit of an overbite and his smile is a reminder that he needs to get braces sometime. His buck-teeth tend to stick out a little, even when his mouth is closed. Mayuka, caring not so much about looks as for the fact that this guy is sitting by himself, decided to sit across from him on the table.  
Justin was an orphan, and wasn't exactly what you would call "popular", in fact, he was the school outcast. He ate his sack lunch while looking down. He heard gasps around the cafeteria; he looked up to see a pretty-looking Asian girl with…blue hair? It looked natural, which was odd…he'd never heard of hair that was naturally colored blue before…but he decided not to ask about it.  
"Hi." Mayuka said.  
"Um…hello…" he replied, being the only one noticing that people where staring at a the pretty girl who just sat across from and started conversing with, the most unpopular guy in the entire school.  
"My name's Mayuka, what's yours?"  
"Um…Justin."  
"That's a nice name."  
"Yeah, sure…"  
"Why are you sitting here by yourself."  
"Why do you think everyone is staring at us?" With that, the students who were staring turned back to what they were doing before.  
"I don't see anyone staring at us." Mayuka said, looking around.  
"Yeah, because they realized I knew they were watching."  
"I've heard that Americans are different, but I didn't know about this stuff."  
"It's called the polarity system, and I'm at the bottom of it. I haven't seen you around so I assume you're new here."  
"Yeah, daddy just moved here a couple days ago."  
"Well, you may have made a mistake sitting across from me like this…but, well, if we become associated with each other it could go somewhere…I mean, you're so good-looking I doubt that what you're doing right now will effect you so much as it will effect me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The fact that I'm associated with you could gain me some popularity, not that I care so much…but it would be nice…and I think that you must have as good character as you have looks, just to sit across from a guy like me, you must be one of those people who gives a damn about people, or something…"  
"I guess…you just looked like you needed some company…"  
"Yeah, I suppose it's obvious."  
"Do you have any family or anything?"  
"I look like an only child, don't I? It's true, but more than that…I'm an orphan."  
"Orphan?"  
"My parents died, although not too long ago. A jury said I could live on my own, and I wanted to…but I just lost my job…and rent's coming up…I don't know what I'm going to do…"  
"You could live with us…"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind, we've got tons of rooms."  
"What about your mother, or do you have one?"  
"Kinda, she didn't give birth to me, though…"  
"What, your father was divorced or something?"  
"No, I was genetically engineered by some little fury woman…"  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Why would I joke about a thing like that?"  
"Well, paranormal phenomenon might explain why your blue hair looks so natural."  
"Natural?"  
"Like it's the hair you were born with."  
"Of course I was born with it, silly!"  
"You don't know much about American culture do you…are you from China?"  
"Japan."  
"That's weird…I thought Japanese culture had even more people with died hair than ours does…"  
  
And in the Elementary school…it's recess (oh, those were the days!)  
  
"Hey! You're new here, aren't you?" a kid said.  
"Yeah, my name's Sasami, what's yours?"  
"Chad."  
"Well hi Chad. Want to play hopscotch?"  
"Sure."  
  
Meanwhile, Ayeka and Ryoko were still fighting over which one of them Nate looked at more often…  
  
Next Episode (Sakuya's voice): Mayuka brings home a surprise, and what does "Daddy" have to say about it? And who's this guy that seems to have a grudge with Washu? We'll find out in the next episode of Tenchi Americana!  
  
JDHGamer: I had sooooo many new characters to introduce, mostly love-interests, but expect to see a few female characters emerge in the next episode, plus the villain that this series will at least start out with. So I'll cya next episode, and wish me luck for tomorrow is the first day of my senior year in high school. Also, my website has been update with an "About the Author" section that is really cool, be sure to check it out, it's the official website for the JDHGamer Tenchi Universe!  
http://draconic.xtremezero.net/jdhgtu  
And the message board: http://pub80.ezboard.com/bsakuyakumashiro 


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer, before reading this episode, please check out previous episodes, they can be accessed directly from:  
http://draconic.xtremezero.net/jdhgtu/page1.htm  
Also be sure to read The Search For Sakuya so you can understand what happened before the series started.  
  
JDHGamer Presents…  
Tenchi Americana!  
  
Theme song  
Written by DJGamer  
  
It's a brand new day  
With new things to learn  
New things to say  
New twists and turns  
  
Yesterday has passed  
And now it's become a memory  
It happened all to fast  
But that's the way things have to be  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be that what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
If the day is dull or sad  
I have to say it's not so bad  
Instead of drowning in my sorrows  
I simply wait until tomorrow  
  
Because bad times can be forgotten  
And the good times can be remembered  
Even when I feel rotten  
I know that wont last forever  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be that what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
New things aren't so bad  
Although some things can be sad  
I don't feel too mad  
Because why shouldn't I be glad?  
  
To live every day  
Not knowing what will happen next  
I live for every day  
Because good times are the best  
  
And I just have to say  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
Be that what it may  
It's a brand new day  
  
Be that what it may  
It's a brand new day!  
  
Episode 4: Where do babies come from?  
  
"3-2-1..."  
  
"Shujin!"  
  
"Right on time-darling sister..."  
  
"Darling brother."  
  
"You know, one difference between you and me is that I don't really mind being called darling."  
  
"Either way, I have one question-how exactly are you going to succede? This entire thing is rather impossible according to the laws of metaphysics."  
  
"I thought you would have learned by now, Washu, that laws are made to be broken-especially physical ones-and particularly legal ones."  
  
"Still the same old overconfidant madman."  
  
"I'd say it runs in the family. Now if you would excuse me, I have a few tasks I need to attend to. Farewell-darling sister."  
  
With that, she was transported back to her lab, and unable to return to his ship.  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
"Tenchi, I'm home!" Sakuya said.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, it's not a flu or any kind of virus."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Tenchi-you're going to be a father."  
  
"I already am a father-to Mayuka..."  
  
"Tenchi! Stop being a smart ass! Let me put it to you this way, I'M PREGNANT!!!"  
  
Just about everyone rushed to the entryway. Ryoko was a bit more infuriated than Ayeka was.  
  
"SHE'S WHA-AH!!!"  
  
With a swift kick from Sakuya, Ryoko fell unconcious.  
  
"I always wanted to do that-now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some rest."  
  
Ryoko was just starting to regain conciousness when Tenchi gave her some advice.  
  
"Don't mess with a pregnant woman."  
  
Then she lapsed once again into unconciousness.  
  
One hour later, Nate's residence.  
  
A phone rang, Nate picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nate, this is Ryoko-are you free tonight?"  
  
"Actually, yeah."  
  
"Well then, I'd like to inform you that RYOKO isn't, but I am perfectly availible."  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
"Don't listen to her, she's lying-I'm asking first!"  
  
"No you're not, I'm asking first!"  
  
"C'mon ladies! Ryoko called me-Ayeka we can have a date tommorow night, how about that? Ryoko can have dinner with me, let's say Perkins?"  
  
"Perkins?"  
  
"You know-where there's always something fresh and new?"  
  
"Oh, that place in the TV commercials?!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And where will we be going tommorow?"  
  
"How about a movie? Lord of the Rings? Have you seen the first one?"  
  
"Oh, yes I have! I've been wanting to see it anyway."  
  
"Hey! I've been wanting to see it to, let me go with him to that!!"  
  
"I'll probably want to see it twice, anyway. So on both it will be dinner and a movie-or something like that. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
"My god what have a gotten myself into..."  
  
Back at the Masaki residence.  
  
There's a knock on Tenchi's door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Daddy."  
  
"Alright, come in."  
  
Mayuka opens the door and walks up to Tenchi.  
  
"What is it, Mayuka?"  
  
"Daddy, what's pregnant?"  
  
"Well it means that Sakuya's going to have a baby."  
  
"Oh...how'd she get like that?"  
  
"Well...eh...I was going to have Washu tell you...because, well-it's a bit of a thing."  
  
"What do you mean, daddy?"  
  
"Well-it's rather complicated, and a bit embarassing for me to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh. So why would Washu want to tell me about it?"  
  
"Because it saves me the trouble and she's a bit more-up to the task than I am. I'll talk with her about it tommorow and perhaps she'll be able to talk to you about it then-okay?"  
  
"Alright, daddy."  
  
She left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Okay, if that wasn't a tense moment I don't know what is."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Episode (Ryoko's Voice): Oh, I guess I can get over Sakuya being pregnant-afterall, I still have Nate. If only that little nuisance, Ayeka, would just lay off-I could have him all to myself! But alas, it seems like we'll always have a dangerously similar taste in men. So we'll just have to see what happens in the next episode of Tenchi Americana!  
  
JDHGamer: Finally, I've gotten to working on the 4th episode! You thought I'd never do it! Sorry, I've been really busy, and I still am incredibly busy with an LPU remix project and my new band |I|n|B|e|t|w|e|e|n|.   
  
Check out the official website for this fanfiction (which I'm not sure how often I'll be updating it anymore- part of the reason I'm now puting all the episodes in one story) and the message board, where you can now talk to and interact with each of the characters from this fan fiction in a special forum! It took a lot of work to put together, so please visit it!  
http://draconic.xtremezero.net/jdhgtu  
http://pub80.ezboard.com/bsakuyakumashiro  
  
Also check out the Draconic Federation of Artists:  
http://draconic.xtremezero.net 


End file.
